cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Halo 5
Halo 5 is a first person shooter game developed by Bungie for the Halo franchise. It serves as the fifth game in the main series, and the second installment of the Reclaimer trilogy. The game is set in the Sangheili Civil War. Campaign Setting Plot Missions * M1 - Chief - Assault Covenant forces on Meridian with Evans. * M2 - Chief - Defend Meridian from Covenant counter assaults. * M3 - Locke - Investigate Kamchatka. * M4 - Locke - Pursue Chief around Kamchatka. * M5 - Chief - Defend jungle lines on Sanghelios. * M6 - Chief - Fight through Covenant defenses and camps in Sanghelios jungles. * M7 - Chief - Defend desert positions and help Sangheili and UNSC forces seize and defend the villages. * M8 - Locke - Investigate Meridian. * M9 - Locke - Escape Meridian and head to Sanghelios. * M10 - Chief - Defend lines and villages, then fight to eliminate defenses in valley. * M11 - Chief - Eliminate the tank forces and defend the convoy, then fight off Gates. * M12 - Chief - Help Evans reach the temple and discover the truth. * M13 - Locke - Help Arbiter to seize Vadam Keep. * M14 - Locke - Assist the Arbiter in storming the temple to find Chief. * M15 - Chief - Fight to the ONI base to rescue Halsey and confront Evans. * M16 - Chief - Storm the Covenant base to confront and kill Jul M'dama. Characters * Master Chief John Smith * Jameson Locke * Arbiter Thel 'Vadam * Harris Evans * Jul M'dama * Catherine Halsey * Samuel Gates * Sarah Tillson * Edward Buck * Rookie * Caroline Palmer * Margaret Lasky * 029 Exhilerant Witness * R'tisi 'Vidumee Factions * United Nations Space Command ** United Nations Marine Corps * Swords of Sanghelios * Covenant Remnant * Prometheans * Office of Naval Intelligence Multiplayer In multiplayer, players each play as either a Spartan or Sangheili Elite character that they get to design themselves, customizing color, helmets and armor. Players can all either play in free for all mode, where every players fights for themselves, or they can play as one of two color coded teams (Red vs Blue) and work together to win a match against the other team. Game Types * Free For All * Team Deathmatch * Capture the Flag * King of the Hill * Sabotage * Domination Maps * Altitude * Breakout * Coliseum * Crossfire * Eden * Empire * Fathom * Gambol * Mercy * Orion * Pegasus * Plaza * Regret * The Rig * Trench * Trident * Truth Weapons UNSC * M6 Pistol * MA5D Assault Rifle * BR55 Battle Rifle * M392 DMR * M7S SMG * M740 SAW * M90 CAWS * SRS99 Sniper Rifle * M247 * AIE-486H * M9 Grenade * SSR Rocket Launcher * M7057 Projector Covenant * T54 Plasma Pistol * T55 Storm Rifle * T51 Carbine * T31 Needle Rifle * T42 Plasma LMG * T53 Plasma Caster * T27 Beam Rifle * T52 Mauler * T25 Spiker * T51 Plasma SMG * T33 Needle SMG * T58 Plasma Cannon * T1 Energy Sword * T1 Grenade * T2 Spike * T33 Fuel Rod Cannon * T29 Shade Turret Prometheans * Z-110 Bolt Shot * Z-130 Suppressor * Z-250 Light Rifle * Z-750 Binary Rifle * Z-180 Scattershot * Z-520 Splinter Turret * Z-040 Pulse * Z-400 Splinter * Z-390 Incineration Cannon Vehicles UNSC * M290 Mongoose * M12 Hog * M808 Scorpion * M850 Grizzly * M145D Rhino * M312 Elephant * D77-TC Pelican * UH-144 Falcon * AC-220 Gunship * M510 Mammoth * GA-LT1 Longsword * B65 Shortsword Covenant * T32 Ghost * T46 Spectre * T26 Wraith * T52 Prowler * T25 Chopper * T54 Banshee * T52 Phantom * T57 Spirit * T29 Vampire * T31 Seraph * T29 Scarab * T56 Lich * Revenant * Marauder * Shroud * Blisterback Prometheans * Z-1800 Trivia Category:Halo Category:Games